Where Is Everybody?
by Miriam1
Summary: Harry reflects a bit on life after Year Four, but before "Dudley Demented" in Book Five. This was written as a FICWISE writing prompt, using the descriptive word: Abandoned


Where Is Everybody?

Summary: Harry reflects a bit on life after Year Four, but before "Dudley Demented" in Book Five. This was written as a FICWISE writing prompt, using the descriptive word:_ Abandoned_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_.

* * *

I can't believe they left me here alone again. I watched Cedric die. I WATCHED CEDRIC DIE! And no one will tell me anything.

It was fantastic to be hugged by Mrs. Weasley. I mean, Mrs. Weasley and Bill came to see me off to the Third Task, and it was nice to know that someone cared. About me. Not 'the Boy Who Lived,' but me. They cared about whether I lived or died. It was a nice moment.

But it was only a moment. Where are all the people who are supposed to be looking out for me? I mean, yeah, Sirius and Remus are supposed to do things to connect with the 'old crowd.' I get that. Voldemort's back, and something has to be done.

But what about me?

I mean… Well… Maybe I shouldn't be so surprised. I mean, after finding the Philosopher's Stone in First Year, I killed Quirrell. I KILLED A MAN, and they just sent me back here, with a pat on the head, and no useful information. But you know, being caught up in the spirit of things, the massive point dump, the "no longer being a pariah" thing, it sort of got lost. I defeated Voldemort again, so I suppose the fact that Quirrell was dead wasn't too big a deal. I mean, he made it possible for Voldemort to be in the school all year, so maybe he deserved it.

And I was eleven years old, and I respected the judgment of the people who took me away from the Dursleys, even if only for a few months.

But now… What is their excuse?

Where is Hermione? She must have learned something in Psychology. People in mourning shouldn't be alone, and all that. (It's amazing what you can pick up from the telly when no one thinks you're paying attention.) So, yeah, she doesn't have an owl. But really… Has she forgotten how to pick up a telephone? The postal service still works. I've been watching the mail religiously, so it isn't like Uncle Vernon's hiding my post again.

Last year, Sirius gave Ron his own owl. Ron is so proud of Pig. Where is the flying tennis ball? The bloke might not have the deepest emotions, but even Ron can't have missed how much it hurt to see that Cedric was right there, and now he's gone. It's not like he needs to wait for Errol, the family owl.

I don't care HOW busy Sirius is. Honestly. Last year, he told me to send to him any time. Fine thing, that. So, where is he? I realize that he's probably a bit busy, but he's supposed to be my godfather. I WATCHED CEDRIC DIE. Sirius hasn't realized that I could probably use some support here… Really?

Remus. What is up with Remus? I probably shouldn't even care too much. I mean, it isn't like he remembered I existed before we met again in Third Year. And he managed to forget I exist again. I get that sending Hedwig to Sirius might have been a bit dangerous – Sirius is on the run, and Hedwig is rather distinctive. But what is wrong with Remus? Why can't he put quill to parchment to let me know that he cares? Well… Maybe he doesn't care. It's hard to know.

McGonagall. You know, it's funny. I've heard all about Mr. Jennings, Dudley's head of house. He made sure to send a note after the nurse did about Dudley's diet. He made sure to check in to let the Dursleys know about Dudley's extra-curricular stuff. Boxing. Like he needs lessons in how to be _more _skilled in beating people up. But here's the thing. Mr. Jennings sends notes both to my aunt and uncle and to Dudley.

Professor McGonagall was there when Barty Crouch, Jr. tried to kill me. She knows I was there to watch Cedric die. Where is my Head of House? Even if the Dursleys don't care, don't I merit a letter to find out how I'm coping with everything?

Professor Dumbledore. Wow. Of all the people I've come to count on, this one surprises me most. I told him that my scar hurt. He told everyone at the Leaving Feast that Cedric died.

Where is he? I mean, he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and has been since before my parents were students. I realize he's a busy man, and all, but honestly… I'm not looking for special treatment. But isn't that the Headmaster's job? To make sure that his star witness to Voldmort's rebirth is sane enough to describe it?

Even if it IS my fault that Cedric is dead, surely someone should have seen to the fact that I've got a lot to deal with.

Where is everybody?


End file.
